


This War Is Ours

by OnMars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doctors, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnMars/pseuds/OnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 1914, UK declares war to Germany and young british guys are called to arms. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it, it's my frist FF in this website.. let me know what you think about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Call To Arms

 

**Prologue: Call to Arms**

GREAT BRITAIN                  
It was a hot day of September 1914 when Louis got his letter, he knew that day would have come sooner or later, but he just kept hoping it’d never came. His mother didn’t know how to read so he was forced to read the letter out loud, which was the worst thing as he really realized what he was going to do.

"Mr. Louis Tomlinson is called up as a young soldier for the army of His Majesty the King. His university studies - not considered to be of paramount importance given the crisis of these times - have been suspended and will be resumed after the military service. Mr. Louis Tomlinson has to go on 17 September 1914 at the barracks Groundsborgh, London.

If you do not submit the said appeal you will be denounced as a deserter and prosecuted accordingly "

When finished reading, he could see his mother's eyes filling with tears so much that he could no longer restrain himself, squeezing her looking for in that embrace a comfort and a reassurance.

He was about to go to war, he was so not ready for this. He couldn’t ask any advice do anyone, his father had died a long time ago and the only trusted friend - Liam - had joined the army of his own decision before the start of the conflict, he was certainly pleased to finally be able to participate into a real battle.

Louis spent the next few days looking out of the window and helping his mother to move to the countryside, it would have been safer for her and in this way she’d also be away from any news - at least if her only son had died in the war she would have known it one or two days after.

That same day, Liam wore his uniform fragrant and stretch. He was very happy to have been called up and he wanted to show off his rank at the most popular pub of the city, hoping to find some nice girl ready to shag a future war hero. He kissed his mother on the cheek, shook hands with his father and walked out of the door without looking back: he would have returned to his home or dead or victorious. In any case no longer the same.

‘Jackyll’ had never been so full, men wearing their new military uniforms and women with plunging necklines filled the enclosure making it look more than usual look-like a brothel. Liam walked over the counter to ask for a beer to the blonde bartender, she handed it to him showing a gap-toothed smile and healthy breasts that almost came out of the dress worn with sweat and coal.

" Afterwards, if you want, I can offer you something else.. without paying though" She said winking  and leaving to serve the next customer. Liam turned his back to the table to look at the girls who were dancing on the stage, when a waitress tripped, spilling a tray full of glasses on the boy.

"Oh fuck sorry!" said the girl, bending over to wipe his shirt with a handkerchief of white cotton - very classy for someone like her.

Liam watched with his mouth open while the young woman stroked his chest patting the dark stain on his uniform.

"L-let it be, it doesn’t matter"

"I am really mortified, if you want I can lend you something my brother’s .. he left last month for the war and he won’t need it for a while" she said smiling weakly and then bringing him to the first floor. She reached a bare room, with a wooden bed and a chest. She went to the chest and took out a shirt and reached for Liam still baffled by that young lady. She was really pretty, her brown hair was pulled into a low bun and her cheeks flushed with shame.

He walked over to her face stroking her cheekbone, it would have been so easy to take her. His cock twitched thinking about that girl beneath him, but Liam restrained himself.. he was about to leave England - perhaps forever - and he didn’t want a rape to be his last act as a British civil.

"Thank you lady but I don’t need it, may I know your name instead?"

"Miss Fanny Wools"

"Nice to meet you Miss Wools, I hope that your brother will come back soon. I’m sure he will" Liam said trying to make her understand that he was not going to rape her or other barbarism typical of men going to war, gripped by the desire to have sex because that would probably be their last time. With these words he took the girl's hand and touched it with her lips, she was taken aback by the gesture and withdrew his hand, but only to place it on the smooth cheek of the young soldier. Fanny left him a light kiss on the mouth before Liam, stunned, doffed his hat and left the room.

 "H-harry I don’t think it's a good idea"

"And when did you start thinking, Eddie?"

"Since being gay is a crime" Harry snorted and detached from his quite-boyfriend who managed _every time_ to make him go limp with those sentences typical of rich bourgeois ashamed even by themselves.

"Will you stop?! The fact that you bristle when you see a nice ass or you like to take it in your ass doesn’t mean that you are one of those queers dandy who put make-up and wear stockings! C’mon strip, I have  another lesson in 30 minutes "With these words Harry's lips threw back over those of the guy sucking and forcing his tongue in his insecure mouth. Eddie returned the kiss and encircled his waist hugging him, eager to get more out of that contact. Harry wasted no time and pulled down the straps to push down his pants and unleash the erection that soared trade between the edges of the shirt. He grabbed it slowly going up and down while licking the neck in front of him, Eddie urging the movements of the hand raising the pelvis.

Harry suddenly broke away and looking into Eddie’s eyes with lust said:

"Suck me, come on, let me hear how much you like it." At these words the boy knelt down and after leaving two or three kisses on his cock, he took Harry’s mainly in his mouth voluptuously licking on the turgid glandes.

"A-ah, oh fuck .." moaned letting out groans from his red and swollen lips while Eddie was busy at his feet. After a while he heard the typical pre-orgasmic feeling at the bottom of his stomach and stopped the guy turning him against the wall and showing his butt to his sight and to his hands.

Harry sucked two fingers and slipped them brutally in the boy, who was now panting uncontrollably praying for more and more.

"Hmm, yes, beg me! Beg me to be fucked! Come on, I feel that you cannot wait to be split in two by my cock "

"Ah-Ah Harry yesyesyes please take me now, don’t wait anymore!" Eddie replied backing his back against the green-eyed guy’s sweaty chest inviting him even more to penetrate him. Harry hopped back rubbing the glandes between the cheeks and then entered into him with a hard thrust.

With one hand against the wall and one on Eddie’s hip, Harry pushed himself in the boy looking for the orgasm coveted all morning and below the groans of both he came into Eddie, who followed him shortly after.

"Bye beautiful, I’ve anatomy lesson in 5 minutes I gotta run," Harry said, buttoning his pants and slipping quickly his shirt inside them, he picked up his bag and left the room.

In Cambridge’s hall it was breathed a heavy snob air of the bourgeois intellectuals who were exchanging tips and ideas, the curly-headed advanced smiling searching the classroom 105 when Niall joined him with a terrible expression on his face.

"What happened Niall?"

"Is this the first lesson you are attending today, Harry?"

"Yes, why?! Is there any test that I missed or a report to be delivered? I thought the profess .. "

"No. It's not about uni .. although, believe me, I wish it was just a trivial research to be done. We are going to France, Harry. At the front they need doctors and we have already studied for three years .. to the government belief we are experts. I've never done more than a suture on an alive and screaming person, how can they believe that I will be able to amputate a leg ot decide the life or death of a man!?" Said Niall verge of tears, Harry threw his arms around him trying to console his friend, but the truth was that he was scared as much as the Irish. They were going to hell and he didn’t know which way to turn.

BRITISH INDIA (CURRENT PACKISTAN)

"Zayn Malik Javaad" shouted a tall man with the military green cotton uniform Indian-style.

"Yes, it’s me!" Said a boy against the wall, holding a letter from the military service in one hand and in the other a plate not yet engraved.

Zayn walked with clenched fists in the doctor's room, full of hatred. He didn’t want to go to fight, not because he was afraid to die .. living in India was almost as dangerous as a war. Zayn, however, did not want to shoot for Great Britain, hadn’t the intention of wasting even a minimum of his energies helping the despot empire who was oppressing his country. He hated Britain with all his heart and just the idea that he would have died to defend the British infuriated him, which is why he didn’t want to go to fight.

"Take off your shirt and pants" said the doctor.

In the room the men present were all Indians, except for a white one holding a Lee-Enfield rifle - this probably to cater for any deserters.

Zayn undressed, let the doctor to visit him and to do a series of bites. After pricked his arm for more than a quarter of an hour, he stamped a series of paperwork and made him sign a document "as if you die your son will not have to take your place, at least for the first two years," he said contemptuously, as he knew he had a son? It is not that because he was 20 Zayn was somehow obliged to already have a family. In fact, he didn’t have one and didn’t care to have it - not as long as India was under Great Britain.

As a last thing, the doctor took the plate and he engraved above surname and ranks of belonging "still, if you were to die," he clarified, then the big man who had originally called out the boy took him rudely by the arm and dragged him on a boat.

"Bon Voyage, boy. Have fun in France! "


	2. Meetings

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

Louis fired another blow from his bayonet and hid into the trench. It has been two weeks since he stood there, cold and hungry with the stench of corpses filling his nostrils. Every time he had a moment to think he started crying, thinking of all the comrades he had seen dying in front of his eyes and how much lucky he had been not being one of them. When the sun went down the battle ended, and he sat with his back against the hard ground that had become his "home".

He saw Josh, an old friend from his university, in distance that was making his way through the trench between men and when he reached him he hugged him, grateful to see him still alive and not caring of getting some dirt on the clean Sergeant uniform.

"Want some?" He said showing a metal case containing cigarettes, Louis did not know how, but the only thing that never failed in the war were those, and alcohol: an incredible amount of alcohol. Probably to give courage to the soldiers, to make sure that the adrenaline spur them on suicide missions that brought them out of the trench.

"Yes, I guess it could not go any worse"

"Ohi English you have one for me?" Said a boy with amber skin, certainly from some colony as for the accent and the contempt in his eyes. He handed him the box and stared into his eyes, he had a very particular beauty and strangely did not have that shocked face typical of the other young boys. He seemed more disgusted by having to be forced into that hole with the British.

"What's your name? You seem to be one of the few not still getting mad in here” He asked Louis curious handing him an old rusty lighter. The other sent him a dirty look and stared at him looking at him as if he was considering the pros and cons of having a conversation with an Englishman.

"Zayn, how come you’re speaking to me? And how do you know a sergeant? "

"Well, we're all in this together and if I'm here now with you I have certainly no reason to feel superior. He is Josh, we went to college together but he was already registered with the army so we can say that he is definitely more prepared and calmer than me!"

"Well I believe he’s, we are the one risking their lives while he and the officers have tea and pastries at the heat"

"It is not so, and you'd better not act this way in front of a higher grade." Josh replied, angry, that Indian was already pissing him off. How did he dare talking to him like that!? For sure he didn’t  stand all the day in the tent having tea as those incapable of the officers, nobles who were there just to earn a medal to show to the next dance.

"What!? Do you want to kill me? As your friend said 'worse than that' at least I will not have to stay a moment longer to risk my life for you English bastards! "

Louis opened his mouth in a big 'o' at those words, no one would have ever turned to a sergeant in that way, Josh would be pissed off and not a little.

"I think it's better for you to return to your station Josh, we're all very tired .. Do not pay attention to Zayn, probably he’s just frustrated for the battle" said the boy trying to get between the two of them, Josh with his hand on his holster and Zayn with his fists clenched.

"That’s never happening. Now I put this fucking kid back in his place and then I make him understand who's in charge" said the sergeant before pulling out the standard gun and pointed it toward the young man who standed still, looking into his eyes daring him.

"Come on, shoot me .. your superiors will be happy you killed a soldier of your own troops, "he said with a grin, confident that he would not hurt. Josh in fact putted the gun back in his belt and came dangerously close to his face.

"Mpf, you Brits are so cowa-" Zayn didn’t have time to finish the sentence that a terrible fist hit him right in the face breaking his lip and bruising his left cheekbone. Zayn felt blood coursing through his face and lost his balance, banging his head against the hard ground before falling to the ground and losing consciousness.

"Josh what the fuck are you doing? Are you crazy? "Said Louis approaching to the boy that had just passed out.

"He had it coming, in a bit of  he will recover. If you really feel sorry for him just take him to the rescue tent, it’s somewhere over there" said gesturing an indefinite point in the dark.

So the brunette, despite the fatigue, picked up the other in his arms and trudged over to the camp.

"The battle is over, we have no longer morphine so stop com-" someone was babbling on the other side of the curtain, but stopped immediately when he saw Louis and the passed out boy with his hurt face.

"Fuck guys! Avoid at least to get into fights among you ... this way, c’mon "The doctor, at least that seemed as for his gloved hands and a rudimentary stethoscope hanging around his neck, led them to a camp where the brown-haired one left Zayn with a grunt, for finally being free of that weight.

"Harry bring me the suture kit, this guy has his lip split in half!" Cried the blond doctor and then he brought his eyes to Zayn’s bleeding wounds. He put the stethoscope and after checking that the pulse was regular raised his face to look at the boy in front of him. His blue irises showed the worry for his friend, but when Harry arrived with needle and thread noticed a slight flicker - lust? He was too busy to think about it now.

"Harry, needle. Harry, the needle. HARRY HOLY SHIT THE FUCKING NEEDLE" Will it ever be possible that when there were some handsome soldiers his friend went stand-by and his blood flowed in other places, disconnecting his brains?

"Uh, sorry here it is" said the curly guy handing the tools to Niall, who glared at him accusingly - just because he could not enjoy the men in workplace it did not mean that he could not! Fuck, if those two were beautiful. His eyes were immediately placed on the amber-skinned boy lying helpless on the camp, he had some strong features very appealing and the scars enhance even further its oriental beauty.

His friend, on the other hand, was not far behind. He looked much older than all of them, he had broad cozy shoulders and beautiful blue eyes in which anyone could be enchanted. But the thing that had attracted him the most were his lips, thin lips that had stretched into a slight smile at the sight .. they got him excited as hell.

"What happened?" Harry managed to ask, still distracted from that tall soldier.

"He insulted a sergeant and .. the thing has degenerated, "replied Louis.

 "Mh, I see .. It’s a shame he had a pretty face .. hope he comes back as new" commented Niall finishing  to mend the lip and disinfecting Zayn’s cheek. At these words Harry jerked his head showing a very surprised look and genuinely concerned, how the hell he thought of saying something like this!? Did he forgot there was risk of death penalty for homosexuals.

"It's a very risky thing to say, Doctor," frowning ascertained Louis, where was he going with that guy?

"Well, seeing in which way you looked at my friend and as you brought here up from the trench this guy .. I think I should be safe" Niall winked smiling.

"O-oh, nothing’s between me and Zayn, I met him less than an hour ago. Excuse me if I was cheeky to your server, but it’s hard to see a good-looking man in the forefront" Louis said, looking at the two boys, focusing on Harry and when he smiled showing his dimples, he knew he was fucked. He could not have a crush on anybody in war, he didn’t even know if he would’ve come back alive … he couldn’t afford to be anxious for another person.

"F-fuck -AH A-" The exchange of glances between the boys were interrupted by the groans of Zayn, who woke up feeling  the stitches pulling terribly and realized he could barely speak. He clenched his fists with rage, angry with that peasant who had beaten him and shocked by the gesture of the boy who had brought him to heal, then paused to stare at people around him studying them. The tall one was his fellow in the trench, Louis, the other two were wearing blood-stained coats.

"Hey, you're awake! How do you feel? I guess we'll have to go back in a little .. officers won’t be happy that we left defenseless the station "

"Fuck the officers, I'm not moving from here. I also have a bed tonight!” Said Zayn pulling his lips into a kind of smug smile distorted by the pain inflicted by the stitches, then he turned around in the camp and fell into a deep sleep.

"Well, in fact it has a point .. can we stay here for the night?" Louis asked, looking at Harry.. he didn’t know how, but that boy drew him in an incredible way.

The curly-haired boy turned to Niall, after all he was the boss there. "Mh, it's okay, I'm Niall and he is Harry. You can share with him his cot, I will have to stay awake for the others .. there are people in much worse problems than your friend" Said the blond. Louis held back a smile at those words, then followed Harry inside a smaller tent where there were about ten sunbeds hosting other attendants.

Harry took off his coat, blouse and pants, to keep just the underwear and throw himself on his bed: he looked tired as much as the soldiers. It’d be frustrating to work there, to see thousands of people suffer or even die and knowing that if there were more medication lots of more lives could be. Louis imitated the boy and laid down beside him, looking in front of him and relaxing his mind: after 14 hours of gunfire he could finally relax.

"How long have you been in here?" Asked him Harry, who had turned on its side and was resting his head on his elbow to look at him.

"Two weeks, but they seem two years .. I can’t wait they send me home. You? "

"Me too.. more or less. It must be terrible to be in the trench. I see all these men destroyed by bullets or grenades, not to mention that we have to amputate all those limbs. It is a terrible thing "

"Do you ever cry, Harry? I do it always. "

"No, I hardly feel that need. Maybe because after the loss of my parents I’ve decided to shut every emotion down" I do not know why he was confiding that way with the soldier, sure he was beautiful but it was not enough to make him talk about his feelings. He had seen lots of handsome guys. He had swept so many of handsome guys. Harry raised his other arm towards Louis, who had also turned to look at him, and ran a hand over his cheekbone. At the touch he felt the boy stiffen and withdrew, feeling that he had crossed the line.

"S-sorry, I have been exaggerated. It's just that I was used to .. satisfy myself very often in England and now when I see a handsome guy I always have this terrible urge to jump on him "

"It's not that, Harry. Believe me, I have your same desire to fuck like rabbits. But I do not want to have to worry about another person, it is already difficult to worry about myself in this hell "

"I can protect myself, thank you. Now that we have made clear our desire to fuck we could go to enjoy ourselves" said Harry and before Louis knew it the curly-haired one had pulled the covers over them and had risen above him hungrily kissing him on the mouth. His thin lips responded immediately, how long was that he didn’t feel the fantastic feeling of an erection growing and another one pressed on his stomach – he believed to come in a few minutes. He reached a hand over Harry's head and pressed it against him deepening the kiss and clutching the curls, while the other hand wandered on the back of the boy running out to close on his fit butt.

"Oh you have no idea how much I longed for a moment like this," Harry sighed between a groan and the other, moving his pelvis with Louis’ making sure that their cocks enjoyed the nice clutch. Then he dipped his arm between the bodies and reached Louis’ pulsating manhood, who at the cold contact let out a horny moan. Harry began to go back and forth and increased speed when the soldier's hand reached his penis rubbing his thumb over the glans, teasing him even more.

"L-Louis, I don’t think I can-o god," Harry said after another jolt of pleasure, he could not help it further. He came tainting the hand of his lover who at that feeling followed him close behind.

They looked into each other eyes, Harry above Louis, for a few minutes before the curly-haired guy decided to leave another languid kiss on those beautiful lips and fall into a deep sleep into Louis’ broad shoulders that he had so admired before.


End file.
